


Rain On Me

by ITSJUSTICE



Series: Raiden's Redemption [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITSJUSTICE/pseuds/ITSJUSTICE
Summary: Raiden always stands alone in the rain but what happens when someone attempts to change that.
Relationships: Johnny Cage/Raiden
Series: Raiden's Redemption [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187138
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I don't own the characters

The rain has been pouring down since early morning. Standing alone at the edge of a cliff behind the sky temple in the rain since it began without a cap and hair flowing freely is Raiden. The thunder god used the rainy weather to reflect on the times that he allowed harm to come to his fighters. He did this so that if anyone did happen to come across him no one would think that the tears on his face was anything but the rain. Not that anyone would care after everything that he had done. Which is why he was on the cliff to think.

He had been thinking of jumping from this cliff for a week now as everything else he had tried he healed from. Before Raiden went dark Fuijin had been the only one who would come to check on him. However after Raiden came back to himself no one came to see how he was doing. They only came to yell at him and make sure he didn't turn dark again. Although once Fujin had started dating Sonya the visits had stopped all together. Raiden was fine with that as he didn't have to pretend that their words didn't hurt him. He already hated himself for losing his mind.

Raiden was so lost in the self destructive thoughts in his head he didn't hear the person slowly approaching him from behind. Therefore he was unprepared for his attempt to jump from the the cliff to be stopped by strong arms around his waist dragging him backwards in a strong embrace away from the edge.

"You can let go now." Raiden said with a defeated sigh. When the arms released him he sunk to ground not really caring about the fact that he didn't know who saved him and allowed his tears to fall freely. With his vision blurred by tears and his head being down he could only see the shoes of the person that saved him before closing his eyes. 

His savior let out an aggravated sigh before Raiden was picked up and tossed over the shoulder of his still unknown savior. Raiden kept his eyes closed and soon fell asleep from emotional exhaustion.

When Raiden woke up he could tell that he was in his own bed and there was someone sitting next to the bed asleep with their head on the bed. He could also tell that someone was staring at him from his door. Raiden shifted and opened his eyes to see who was with him and he felt his eyes widen in shock at seeing Johnny Cage in his doorway and Cassie Cage still asleep next to him. Johnny placed a finger over his lips as walked closer before lifting Cassie up and placing her on the other side of Raiden's bed. He then signaled for Raiden to follow him.

After they made it down the stairs and into the kitchen Johnny turned quickly and pinned Raiden against the wall. Raiden's eyes once again widened in shock and slight panic at the anger that could be seen in Johnny's eyes. 

"Do you mind telling what the fuck you think you were doing out there?" Johnny asked angrily. Raiden brought his hands up and placed them on the other man's shoulders and pushed him back slightly. Johnny stepped back into Raiden space.

"I'm fine now Johnny. You can tell me what it is that you need and then go back to whatever it is that you do when you are not here." Raiden said once again pushing Johnny away or trying to at least. Johnny stood his ground this time by grabbing the other man's arms. 

" If you think that I'm about to pretend like you didn't just attempt to throw yourself off a cliff without your powers activated. Which means you were trying to kill yourself you have another thing coming Raiden."

"First off I do not see how this has anything to do with you. Second of all it's not like anyone is going to miss me anyway. I hear what the Earthrealm fighters have to say about me. Everyone hates me after everything I have done." Raiden says as his composure starts to crumble. Johnny just pulls the taller man closer allowing him to fall apart in the safety of his strong arms.

"I can never atone for the things that I have done Johnny Cage other than by removing myself from them completely. I have tried everything to make amends this was my last attempt but I cannot even do this right." Raiden started sinking down bringing Johnny down as well because he refused to let Raiden go. Johnny's heart ached for the normally stoic man who had completely fallen apart in his arms. To Johnny, watching Raiden cry was gut wrenching and all he could do was hold the man tightly through his pain.

"Raiden killing yourself is never the answer. Yes you have done everything you can to try and earn forgiveness from the others. However they need time to heal. You also need time to heal and you no longer need to do it alone. Cass and I will be here for you when you're not feeling the greatest or even when you are doing better. You're no longer alone Raiden." Johnny said as Raiden slowly started calming down. By this point Raiden had his face buried in Johnny's neck. Johnny just ran his fingers through Raiden's surprisingly soft hair as the other man calmed further and eventually fell asleep in that position. 

As Johnny heard footsteps coming down the stairs, he shifted Raiden so that he could stand up with the man his arms. Cassie finally walked into the kitchen by the time Johnny stood up with Raiden cradled in his arms. 

"Hey dad did you find out why he tried to do what he did?" Cassie asked quietly so as to not wake Raiden up quickly following after her father as he took Raiden back upstairs.

"I did but I'm not going to tell you because it isn't my place. However I will tell you that I will not be leaving him by himself for the foreseeable future. You can also stay by his side if you wish." Johnny said as he tucked the man under the covers of his bed. After tucking Raiden in, Johnny walked to the other side of the bed and laid down pulling the other man to lay his head on Johnny's chest. 

Cassie's phone vibrated with a text from her mother telling her she had to come into work. "Dad I have to go to work but I will be back and I plan on bringing food back. I also promise not to tell anyone about what happened here today." Cassie said on her way out the bedroom door. 

As Johnny heard the door to the temple close behind Cassie he allowed Raiden's deep breathing to lull him to sleep. 

Several hours later Johnny woke to the feeling of Raiden attempting to leave the bed. "And just where do you think you're going?" Johnny asked with a smirk at the deep blush staining Raiden's cheeks.

"I was just going to get up so could sleep." Raiden stuttered out before his blank mask snapped into place . Johnny just tapped the other man's nose causing Raiden's nose to wrinkle cutely. "Lay back down Raiden and get some more sleep we will talk more in the morning sweetheart." Johnny said as he tugged the other man back down against his chest. 


	2. Chapter 2

Raiden woke up to the feeling of hands sliding through his hair and a gentle heartbeat thumping against his face. He stilled in confusion before the events of last night came to mind and he gasped throwing himself backwards in his shock leading him to fall off the bed. When he looked up he found Johnny Cage staring at him and looking like he was trying desperately not to laugh as he leaned down to help Raiden up.

"Are you alright Rai?" Johnny asked as he pulled the taller man up from the floor. Raiden frowned slightly in confusion before nodding. Once Raiden was standing he allowed Johnny to direct him toward the bathroom. Ten minutes later they walked downstairs together and ate breakfast together. Only to stop in their tracks when they spotted Cassie Cage holding a take out bag.

"I didn't tell her Raiden. She was with me at the cliff.", Johnny said after Raiden gave him a look filled with betrayal. Raiden closed his eyes and breathed in and out slowly only to feel arms wrap around him. When he opened his eyes he found Cassie's head tucked underneath his chin. Raiden just wrapped his own arms around her as he had never been able to deny her anything. 

"Promise me you won't do that again." Cassie said as she started crying against his chest. Johnny wrapped an arm around them both. Raiden rested his chin on top of Cassie's head as he hugged her back. When they separated they sat down to begin eating.

After they finish eating Cassie leaves to go back to work. Johnny pulls Raiden into a tight embrace. Raiden froze slightly before wrapping his arms around Johnny's neck. "Raiden I know that this probably isn't the best time to tell you this but a part of me believes that you need to hear it. I love you so much and I have for a long time now." Johnny said while lowering his arms to rest on Raiden's waist. 

"You love me as a friend?" Raiden asked softly voice slightly muffled due to his face being pressed against Johnny's neck. 

"I love you in a romantic way sweetheart." Johnny answered with a kiss on top of Raiden's head. Raiden lifted his head and to look the other man in the eye to see if he was telling the truth. 

"I love you too Johnny Cage." Raiden said as he unintentionally leaned closer. Johnny reached up with one and tangled it in Raiden's long hair using his grip to gently bring Raiden into a kiss.


End file.
